


Working on Weapons

by Your1upGirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Cindy loves you, Cindy may be ooc, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Gets fluffy at the end, I'm ready!, Kinda?, Making Out, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Talking During Sex, and you love her, but i tried, can't remember and idk if that bothers people but so i'll just tag it, dfab, enjoy, finger riding, giving and receiving, kinda hate it honestly, let me know if I forgot anything, like can I find a girl like Cindy please?, like once or twice, nipple play?, reader is female, the word "tit" is used, thigh riding for like a minute, this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your1upGirl/pseuds/Your1upGirl
Summary: You have been flirting with Cindy at every opportunity you had but it seemed like she had no interest. But one day after a particularly long hunt with the boys, Cindy surprises you by closing up shop early and asks if she can modify your weapons. You are all too happy to oblige.Idk man I'm bad at summaries.
Relationships: Cindy Aurum/Fem!Reader, Cindy Aurum/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Working on Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut. I didn't expect it to be that long but my brain wouldn't stop writing. It's probably just all filler but still, I hope y'all like it!

Ever since you and the guys first showed up at the garage and you saw her walk towards the car with a smile that seemed to taunt you and a sway in her hips that spoke a language of their own, you knew that you stood no chance against this woman’s spell.

Every so often when you had to make a visit for supplies or do a task for her, you would do your best to turn on the charm. You weren’t bad at flirting, hell one time when you were at a bar, you and Gladio made a bet to see who could get the most numbers by the end of the night. Long story short, you had him beat and had an  _ amazing _ night with one of those numbers. 

The problem with flirting with Cindy was that she just seemed so used to it that it felt like nothing you did even phased her. Much to your dismay (and Gladio’s utmost entertainment) all of your subtle and not so subtle advances had no effect on her. The winks, cute nicknames that you reserved only for her, lingering touches, soft eyes and smiles that seemed to convey both innocence and hidden suggestive messages. Absolutely nothing. It was driving you crazy. It was at the point that even poor Prompto was rooting for you (“I have to live vicariously through you so you better make this happen,” It was a joke, one followed by a playful shove and a wink).

Just when you were at that point of giving up, it finally happened one afternoon. You all were returning from picking up headlights from that Gods forsaken sewer system. The whole party was exhausted and you wanted nothing more than to take a shower in the caravan. 

“Hey Cin!” You called out catching her attention from another hunter who, from the look of dejection, struck out with her. “We got it.” 

Cindy took the headlights from you but not before giving you elevator eyes, your appearance was intoxicating to her. Perfectly disheveled hair, a tank top that clung deliciously against your chest and hips, small bruises perfectly stamping your skin (some, she made note of, appeared to be about the size of her mouth), and a light sheen of sweat on your skin. If she hadn’t known why you were gone, she may have just gotten other ideas in her head about your look. Not that you noticed of course, Gladio convinced the others to take a hunt that was also in that sewer system. It took far too long to find and kill; with the exhaustion setting in you hadn’t noticed how the tables were turned and the woman of your dreams was now unapologetically checking you out.

“Didn’t realize these little ol’ things would be such trouble.” You smiled at her, combing your hair back with your fingers causing Cindy to flush ever so slightly.

“Don’t worry about it, we’re back and no one got too hurt other than Noct’s pride. But I’m letting you know now, if you want us to go back there for anything else, I’m gonna have to tell you to go fuck yourself.” Cindy laughed. It was a joke and she knew it, the smirk on your beautiful lips and the playful glint in your eye told her that.

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind darlin’,” Turing, she saw that Ignis had put the car in her garage to prepare for the lights modification. “Looks like I got to get back to the ol’ girl. She’s gon be shinin’ so bright that the stars’ll wanna take notes.”

“If they wanna learn so badly they should just look into your eyes.” Gods that was corny even her face scrunched up on that one, but she still had that sweet, weak-in-the-knees smile so you assumed she somewhat enjoyed it? Thought it was cute at least?

“Anyways, to save myself from further embarrassment, I'm gonna go. Got a nice cold shower and a hot meal with my name on it.” You turned on your heel thinking the conversation would just end at that but what Cindy said next would forever stay in your mind.

“I thought  _ I _ was the only hot meal you wanted to eat baby girl?”

...

Did you just hear that correctly? You tripped on your own two feet and barely had the nerve to turn around to see the beautiful mechanic giving you a small smile with slightly parted lips and half lidded eyes. She looked you up and down once more and licked her lips with a subtly that almost went missed by you. You knew that she was practically undressing you with her eyes because you had done the same on many occasions. Wondering if she was thinking about the same lewd thoughts made you unconsciously rub your thighs together. Opening and closing your mouth trying to think of something to say, Cindy just shook her head smiling at the ground before leaving you with, “Have a nice  _ cold _ shower hun.”

Later in the evening, after you and the boys had cleaned up, and Ignis was making something in the caravan because no matter how late it was Ignis always wanted to make sure everyone was fed. You sat outside reading with Gladio, Noctis and Prompto as they played rounds of King’s Knight. But couldn’t care less about whatever they were doing or about what you were doing for that matter. You read the same page about 20 times now, but you just couldn’t get that interaction out of your head. Had all your flirting finally worked? Or was she just playing you? 

“How y’all doing?” Speak of the gorgeous devil. All heads turned as Cindy approached the caravan. She wore black skin tight leggings, a loose gray crop top that hung off her left shoulder, and of course her signature cowgirl boots. It was nice to see her in casual clothes. The domestic look was one that suited her nicely you thought. You loved it when she wore her work attire but seeing her so relaxed, it made you imagine a possible future with her.

“You look comfortable Cindy. Done for the day? Thought you never close up shop.” Gladio asked. 

“Yeah just about wanted to finish early today; the Regalia looks real nice now that she’s got new lights on ‘er. And you don’t gotta worry about those damn daemons either.” 

Prompto gave out a happy shout at both the no more daemons news and for winning the match. 

“What would we do without you Cindy.” Noctis relayed the gratitude with a slight pout.

“Aw don’t give me too much credit now. I just connect some wires and do some modifications. Speaking of, (Y/N).” Your head snapped so quickly to her she giggled making you blush, “My reason for closin’ early was so I would use you as my guinea pig.” She paused on purpose, wanting to get your reaction at her choice of words. She approached you to where you were, sitting on the table with a tilt of her head and a sly smile she continued. “Well, your weapons that is. See, with Paw-Paw modin’ things for the Prince, figured why not throw my hat in the ring too. If everything goes well, I could fix up equipment for other hunters as well.” Cindy crossed one leg over the other bouncing the top leg lightly as she spoke giving you an eye full of her calves. And dammit, you could not help yourself as your eyes wandered up to her thighs to the curve of her ass. Up her hips and exposed waist and to where the shirt peaked from her breasts, the soft skin of her neck just waiting to be bitten and finally to her face where a knowing smirk and lecherous eyes watched you take in her appearance. 

She had you now more than ever. To think, you had been flirting with her on every occasion you could. All of a sudden she struts over here and says the right words, acts a certain way and you become putty in her hands. “So (Y/N) what’d ya say?” Prompto had to kick you lightly under the table to get you out of your shocked state. 

Stuttering you gave an answer, “I yeah-yes, of course you can use me—My weapons! You can use- fix them if you want to.”  _ Gods just kill me now! _ Face beat read you could hear Gladio and Noctis containing their snickers at you making an utter fool of yourself in front of Cindy. She didn’t seem to mind however, just turned that smirk into a smile and hopped off the table and began to walk towards the garage. She was about half way there and you were still glued to your seat like an idiot when someone spoke from the door of the caravan.

“I don’t think you should keep her waiting (Y/N).” Ignis took a sip of Ebony.

“Wha-? Weren’t you cooking-? How long have you been-”

“Long enough to know that you won’t be joining us for dinner. Now, you have much better things to attend to than staying here with me and The Three Stooges.” He was right, you got up from your seat already noting how you felt a bit of slickness at your core as you began to walk over to the garage. “Oh and (Y/N),” Turning to Iggy you saw the smirk as he took another sip of coffee, “ _ Have fun _ .” 

You didn’t say anything and just made your way to the garage. Taking the back entrance seeing that the large main door was closed early for the afternoon. Once inside you saw Cindy working on something at the workbench biting her bottom lip in concentration. She looked up at you when she heard the door shut, “Hey doll come ‘er.” You approached her as she told you to place your weapons off to the far right of the bench. Doing as you're told, you summoned your short sword and placed it on the bench. You turned around but as you did Cindy came up to you and kissed you. She had her arms on either side of you, effectively trapping. The kiss was one with a fever that you made your whole body tense and heat go straight to your core. That feeling bubbled so pleasantly within you.

However, you were in such a state of shock because Cindy Aurum was basically making out with you that you had yet to return the kiss. Cindy stopped to look at you with a hint of fear in her eyes.

“Have I overstepped my boundaries? I’m so sorry hun’ I just, you were always flirtin’ with me, so I took that as an opportunity to- You can leave if I made ya uncomfort-”

“No.” It was soft, you didn’t want to scare her any more that she clearly was. “It’s just that-” You dragged your hands across the exposed sink of her waist and brought her closer to you. Taking your time to feel just how soft it was. Your left hand played with the shirt hem and your right drew small infinity signs on the small of her back. “In all the ways I’ve had this dream play out, that’s all it ever was. A dream.”

It looked like that relaxed Cindy because next thing you knew she placed her lips on yours once more and pulled you close as well. Thank the Gods that your brain returned to a functional state as you kissed her back. Making sure to match the force and passion behind it. 

“Let me tell you baby girl, I am very,” Cindy grabbed your hand, “Much.” Open palm she allowed it to ghost over her breast. “ _ Real. _ ” A quick glance down and a nod was all you need to knead the soft flesh in your hand. The sigh that fell from her lips sent shivers throughout your entire body. 

“You're not wearing a bra?” 

“Oh? I guess I ain’t.” She bit her bottom lip and laughed. “Honestly (Y/N), I’m surprised you just noticed. Just so you know, I ain’t wearing a thong either darlin’.” A whine escaped you and you leaned forward to kiss her again moving in tandem with her as you gave the other breast some attention as well. Her arms found their way around your waist and down to your ass, giving it a squeeze. Every moment that passed you expected one of the boys to shake you awake but the way Cindy felt, her breasts and hands, her dangerously addicting mouth, it all felt too real to be anything but reality. And thank the Astrals for that.

With caution, you allowed your fingers to graze over the nipple, already, it began to harden under the shirt at your touch. The kiss broke only for a moment as Cindy whispered in your ear, “Pinch it darlin’.” 

And that is exactly what you did. Tweaking and twisting the small bud between your index finger and thumb. The action rewarded you the most intoxicating sound as Cindy moaned softly in your ear. In a bold move on her part, she brought one leg in between yours. The moan was one so sinful you didn’t even realize that you were capable of making such a noise. 

That noise gave fuel to Cindy as she applied more pressure to your core with her leg. More sounds escaped both your mouths and you grinned into her thigh, mentally wishing you wore something much thinner than skinny jeans.

“Want to take this somewhere more private?” The infatuation in both hers and your eyes were apparent and Cindy laughed.

“We have a whole garage to ourselves, that not enough privacy for you?” 

“Well, as hot as it would be to eat you out on the hood of the Regalia, I feel that if Noctis found out then he would literally behead us.” 

Cindy smiled at you, with a peck on the lips and said, “I don’t think he’ll mind. What he don’t know won’t kill him, right? But, a bed is always good.” With your hand in yours, she led you to a side upstairs part of the garage. Opening up the door at the top of the side staircase revealed a quaint, rustic studio apartment of sorts. One central open area that had a small kitchen and dining area. There were some built in bookshelves that contained various books and pictures. A small love-seat with two pink pillows located near a door which you assumed was the bathroom. And on a more raised part of the room was a small dresser and her full sized mattress, adorned with pillows and a gray, chunky knit throw blanket. 

On said mattress was the woman of your dreams. Seated on her haunches, leaning forward ever so slightly to accentuate her breasts and hair tousled from your hands moments before, she beckoned you to the bed. Wasting no time, you all but ran to her, crashing your lips against her and laid her gently against the soft duvet covers. Her hands were on your hips again, fingers finding their way to the button of your jeans. You smiled into the kiss and helped her out undoing it yourself and shimmying out of the article. 

“What were you thinking about over there when you came in hun'?” The small circles being rubbed on your clit made it differently to answer but you did.

"Ahhh, just thinking that you got a real nice place. I guess it kind of surprised me." Deciding to return the favor and give an eye for an eye, you lifted her shirt off and tossed it. Taking in her beautiful upper body; chest of full display and nipples harden from when you played with them. Further grinding into her fingers you took one nipple into your mouth and began to suck and flick your tongue across the skin. Cindy arched her back at the sudden stimulation and momentarily stopped the rubbing.

"Oh God's (Y/N) that feels…" She couldn't finish as you moved to the next breast but still played with the other with your expert hands. "Ah! Based on how much attention you give my boobs, I take it that you're a tit girl then?"

You released from her with a pop, “When it comes to you, I just adore everything.” and began to attack her neck and collar bone. Kissing and nipping at the sun-kissed skin. She held you close running fingers desperately through your hair and leaving scratches along you back, your shirt discarded a long time ago. 

"Keep doing that and I'll have to wear an actual shirt tomorrow hun'." The smirk on her lips was evident that she would do nothing of the sort. The thought of her working tomorrow with the bruises, bites and hickeys exposed for all the world to see made the fire in your core burn even hotter.

"Something tells me you'll be fine. And if you can still form sentences then I'm clearly not doing a good enough job." You started at the valley of her breasts and left a trail of kisses and worked your way down to where her leggings laid just above her pelvic bone. 

"My my my, aren't you all worked up." The comment acknowledged the prominent wet spot on her leggings. You looked Cindy dead in the eyes, hers were a bit furrowed.

"Oh please darlin', don't act all high and mighty like you aren't as wet as- AH!" You rubbed your fingers on that mark and Cindy moaned so beautifully that it grew a smirk on your face. 

You positioned yourself between her legs and licked your tongue across her sex. Cindy threw her head back against the pillows and begged you to do that again. Her thighs found homes on your shoulders and your hands on her abdomen to pin her down. 

You licked her through her leggings knowing that the fabric both gave a good feeling but also was a frustrating barrier. Sucking on her clit one more time, it was time that you took off her leggings. She got the queue  and lifted her hips to help you and threw them off the bed. 

Just to even the playing field, you took off your panties and unhooked your bra. Your boobs bounced out of the lacey prison and Cindy didn't even try to hide how she stared. 

Legs spread wide, her clit wet from her own arousal and your mouth you added one finger and watched as she arched up from the bed. The perfect arch of her back made her look like a sculpture at the Citadel. Along with a gorgeous "O" forming on her mouth. 

Your finger moved back and forth. Cindy's grip on the messed up duvet below her tightened. You took this as an opportunity to add not only a second finger but also your mouth to the party. Your other unoccupied hand found and held hers as you continued. 

Some instructions were given,  _ A little to the... Yeah there. Curl your fingers (Y/N). No, that’s more like scratchin’. Oh! That’s perfect. Now, if ya can… go deeper. Ah. Ahh! AH! Yes darlin' right there! _

You devoured not only her but every moan, gasp, shudder, and sigh that left her mouth. You sent your fingers deeper, down to your knuckles and Cindy screamed out. “AH! YES! YES!  _ YES! Oh sweet ASTRALS baby girl! Keep going! AH!!”  _ Hands took desperate hold of your hair pushing your face further into her wanton sex. You could feel her walls tighten around your fingers; it encouraged you to go faster but then Cindy called out.

“WAit… wait (Y/N).” There was a hard tug on your hair that lifted you from her slick center. You took a deep breath mouth wet from her arousal and took your fingers out of her.

“Did I do something wrong?” It took a moment for Cindy to respond. It was obvious that she missed your feeling already, what with her flushed face, blown out pupils and the sheen of sweat on her body.

“Naw baby girl… you didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“Then?” 

“It ain’t fair for me to be the one getting all the attention.” The mechanic found strength to give you some attention, her hand rubbing against your sex, she took your moan to memory and held nothing back as she gave you much needed friction to your core. Cindy was more rough with you. Even when she took one nipple in her mouth, she sucked and flicked the bud with force. Teeth were used to lightly tug and twist, her ultimate goal was to bring the soft bud to peak. 

Breaths began to shudder at the stimulation you were receiving. Cindy turned you around so you could lay against some pillows at the head of the bed. Her fingers entered you with ease, you slick with arousal as you held her close. Minimal assistance was given on your part, what with your brain practically shutdown from her actions but Cindy knew how to read you. Noticed little movements, subtle gasps or even when your face scrunched slightly telling her to try a different spot. The ragged breaths that came from both your bodies and the squelching noises that were produced from her working your mercilessly were the only things heard in the studio room. She worked her way up from your breasts and to your neck, leaving the same, if not more marks against your skin that would be a bitch to cover in the morning. 

She gave you a heated kiss and you could feel the smile on her lips as she danced with you. Your bottom lip earned a small bite when you snaked your arms up her back and clawed your way down. When she released your lips, the smile was more present than ever and Cindy licked her own.

“You never told me that I tasted so good darlin’.” A small peck on the lips. “You wanna find out how you taste?” Her fingers left your core and you whined at the emptiness but it was cut short when she put her two fingers in your mouth. You sucked them letting your tongue rub against the pads of her digits. When pulled out she laughed at the face you made.

“Kinda bitter, but I’m not surprised. Noct has been taking more hunts at night and coffee is the only thing keeping me awake.” 

She hummed and you barely caught the whisper of, “Mind if I try?” Before she put her two fingers back in and massaged you. Fingers curled in just the right way, the slow pumps along with her thumb rubbing your clit. Not breaking her gaze at you as your head fell back against the wall with a soft thud at the languid pace she kept. The blonde woman placed a small pillow behind your head to keep you from hurting yourself. 

“Gods! Cindy! Please!” Fingers were removed and placed into her mouth, self-satisfied smile at the flush ever present on your face. Legs on either side of you in a straddle, she put her fingers back in you, catching your neck with her mouth as you bucked at the insertion. “I think you taste divine baby girl.” Whispered against sensitive skin, it formed goosebumps all along your body. 

Finally, you put your fingers back into her. Your breaths mixed beautifully with her moans against your skin. Cindy took your nipple in her mouth again. Deft fingers worked you so well that when you finally climaxed, you stopped working Cindy for just a moment. The way you called out her name as your orgasm washed over you was music to her ears. “AH! CI-CINDY! Don’t stop! AH-AHH! OH GODS!” How she was able to get you so loud, you would never know. Normally, you were a quiet love maker but with Cindy it seemed she could turn you into a pornstar. Giving you one last pump she took in her work. Your chest was heaving, mouth slightly parted, pupils dilated and hair an absolute mess; you looked like sin in your post orgasm state. 

Cindy didn’t blame you for being so worn out but she was impressed when you still pumped your fingers into her. She took mercy on you and began to ride your fingers but not before removing hers from you and placing them back in her mouth lapping up the release you left on her. Her bundle of nerves got stimulation from your thumb. You just enjoyed the sights and sounds of her breasts bouncing, whimpers from sucking her own fingers clean of you, and the soft wet slaps of her grinding, as she took her own release on your fingers.

One final desperate shout escaped her as she fell forward against your equally exhausted body. Both parties laid on the bed and tried to catch their breaths. Cindy sat up against and kissed you, this time it was soft, meaningful and somewhat fleeting. 

“I think we ruined your duvet…”

“Aw don’t worry ‘bout it darlin.’ Nothin’ a quick wash won’t fix. How ‘bout you get this off the bed and I’ll get us a warm towel to clean us off.” You nodded and she hopped off you and to the kitchen to wet a towel with warm water as you made quick work of the duvet and throw pillows. Cindy came back, pulled the sheets back and motioned for you to get into bed with her. Gently you cleaned each other up and placed the towel on the nightstand near her bed once finished. That was also when you noticed that it was so late into the night and you hadn’t eaten anything. Stomach catching up with your mind it made a loud rumbling noise that you both laughed at. 

“I totally forgot that I skipped dinner.”

“It was worth it though right?”

You caressed her chin and guided her to a small kiss. “Oh absolutely. But Ignis’ll flip if he finds out I didn’t eat.”

“Well (Y/N) you kinda did eat.” Cindy sat on her haunches with her legs just barely spread. “I’d say you had yourself a full course meal.” A playful tackle to the bed wiped that smirk off her face as laughter filled the room. You blew against her stomach and she tried, in vain, to push you off. “Okay okay! How ‘bout this: You get yourself to the bathroom if you need to I’ll leave you a shirt of mine and get started on makin’ us something proper to eat? May not be like the Prince’s Advisor, but I consider myself a good cook at times.”

“Sounds like a plan.” To the bathroom you went and did what you had to do there, and true to her word, Cindy left you one of her shirts. The soft fabric was gentle on your skin, it was much larger than you expected it to be, just going past the curve of your butt, and it had the smell of Jasmine, vanilla, and motor oil. When you met Cindy at the stove she already began to warm up what appeared to be a breakfast like dish. She asked you to watch the food as she went to the bathroom herself.

Maybe five minutes passed. You hummed a tune as you cooked the food. Cindy wrapped her arms around your waist, she too wearing an over-sized shirt.

“You look nice like this.” It was whispered against soft fabric and love-bitten skin.

“Like how? In one of your shirts?”

“That, and here with me.” One kiss was barely pressed on your shoulder. “I could get used to late night or, I should say early mornin’, meals with you. Waking up with you. Being able to call you my girl.” The food sizzled on the stove as Cindy all but confessed to you. “That is… if you’ll want to. Don’t wanna force you or anything but, having you here with me has made me more happy than you could now.”

You turned and kissed her. The answer to the request, your hands grazing up and down her back while hers gripped tightly to the shirt you wore. Both of you were smiling before, during and after the kiss. Your foreheads rested against one another as you happily whispered, “Cindy, nothing would make me happier.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Cindy makes me feel things man...


End file.
